


A Place to Rest Your Head And Heart

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Early Agriculture, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Atobe Keigo, Smut, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: The Rikkai tribe is looking for a place to stay when they arrive in a valley inhabited by the tribe of Hyoutei. Genichirou is cautiously happy about finding a new place for his tribe, but he never expected to find a mate as well. And yet, the son of the local chief manages to overturn all of his expectations.





	1. First Meetings

The valley spreading out in front of them was perfect, lush and green and clearly full of life, and Genichirou was very reluctant to enter. “What’s gotten into you?” Niou poked him in the shoulder, the idiot. “You’ve been staring at the place, like, forever. We’re all ready to start moving again, and you haven’t even eaten anything.”

“I’m not sure we should.” Genichirou frowned, arms folded over his chest. He knew Niou was right, much though he hated to admit it, but he couldn’t sit down and just eat for now. Not the least because he knew they were getting rather low on food.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Marui lifted his eyebrows. “This place is pretty much perfect. I mean, there’s forest, there’s water, there’s got to be plenty of animals and everything.”

“That’s the exact problem.” Genichirou shook his head. “A place this perfect is definitely going to already have inhabitants. I would rather not have to fight anyone for territory.”

“Or maybe we should try to find those people and see if we could come to an agreement.” Seiichi gave him a serene smile. “Surely there is plenty of room in a place like this, and we have plenty of strength to offer.”

“You are far too hopeful, my friend.” Genichirou was trying not to sound too hopeless, but it was difficult. He wanted nothing as much as for them to find somewhere to settle for good, but he knew people would not necessarily welcome a band of young men, even if half of them were already mated.

“Or perhaps you are too hopeless. Which is fine, being careful is not a bad thing, but we are not going to get anywhere with that approach.” Renji touched his arm. “Come, get a bite so we can get moving. If you are so worried we will run into enemies, it would be good for you to be ready for confrontation.”

Renji made far too much sense, as he usually did. Besides, if Seiichi and Renji were in agreement, trying to argue would have been utterly useless. As such, he accepted the offered piece of smoked meat. Going hungry would not be a good way to prepare.

“So.” Genichirou glanced at Renji, chewing at his portion of the food. “I assume you already have a plan on how to go about this?”

“Of course.” Renji smiled. “Akaya spotted some fields at the other end of the valley. If we wish to have a civilized agreement with the current inhabitants, that would no doubt be where to start.”

“Right.” Genichirou sighed. “I’m still not convinced this is a good idea, but we’ll go with your plan.”

“Very good.” Seiichi smiled. “Shall we, then?”

The others were all annoyingly hopeful as they started their descent into the valley. Genichirou followed them, but kept his hand on his spear. He’d rather be overly cautious than caught unawares.

The woods were as lovely close up as they had looked from a distance. He could hear several different birds in the trees, and there were plenty of signs of animals moving about the area. It would also not be too difficult to build some shelter, looking at the vegetation. This would be a very good place to settle down, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it.

The thought was still on his mind when he found an arrow pointed at his face.

Genichirou murmured a curse, getting his spear at the ready. The others immediately formed a circle, all facing out. Good. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about them being utterly foolish, for all that he wanted to point out he had seen this coming.

“Oh, please.” The man aiming an arrow at him stepped out of the woods, a smirk on his lips. “If we wanted to, we could bring you down before any of you got close to us.”

“We do not wish to fight.” Seiichi smiled, reaching his arm in front of Genichirou to hold him back. “We are simply looking for a place to settle. This is our entire tribe; we are not looking to take your land by force.”

“Good, because you would fail.” The man clicked his tongue, and several others stepped out of the woods, arrows and spears aimed at them. “We’ll see what our chief thinks of that.”

“We would be happy to exchange our services for a place to stay.” Renji was as calm as ever. “We are rather accomplished hunters.”

“As I said, the chief will decide on that.” The first man lowered his bow slightly, though his companions were not following suit. “Follow me. And if my friends think you’re trying anything, things won’t end well for you.”

Genichirou put his spear on his back, as clearly they were in no position to fight. As he stepped to follow the spokesman, though, he froze. He hadn’t noticed it before, but now he could clearly catch a hint of something tempting in the air.

Why was an unclaimed omega out on a hunt?

He managed to bite his tongue and not actually ask that, not wanting to offend their captors. Still, there was little else he could think about as they were led through the forest. Clearly the man knew the lay of the land, confidently leading them along meandering paths and trails. He was also rather attractive, Genichirou noted despite himself, fit and well formed. How could he still be unclaimed, never mind out hunting rather than safe in a settlement?

Apparently his distraction didn’t go unnoticed, as Seiichi lifted his eyebrows when their eyes met for a moment. Genichirou grumbled to himself, turning his eyes aside. He did not need that sort of looks from Seiichi, or indeed anyone.

The woods were much faster to navigate with proper paths to follow, and they soon came to the treeline. Akaya had been right, as he could see several well-tended fields stretching out around a collection of huts. This was clearly a permanent settlement. Why would anyone with such a place even consider allowing anyone else into their territory?

As they got close to the huts, the man leading the group gave a sharp whistle. Apparently this was a sign of some sort, as several people came out of the buildings.

“Keigo?” A huge man walked closer, frowning. “Who are these?”

“We’re about to find out.” The man apparently called Keigo smirked, glancing at them over his shoulder. “Be a dear and get my mother, will you?”

They were ushered into a clearing in the middle of the buildings, with a fireplace in the very middle. Once they were gathered there the people with weapons stepped back, though Genichirou was all too aware they were still not safe. Not that he could blame them, of course, but it did mean he could not relax.

A moment later the large man returned, escorting a firm-looking female alpha. She seemed to be important, with a necklace made of polished stones and her hair in intricate braids. She came to a halt in front of them, arms crossed over her chest. The resemblance to the man who had been called Keigo was obvious, with the blue eyes and wavy light hair. Apparently this was indeed his mother, and quite possibly the chief.

“Well, well.” She smirked, eyeing them all. “This is not the sort of prey I thought you were going for, Keigo.”

“Yes, well, I thought you’d like to see our catch anyway.” Keigo had the same smirk on his face, hands on his hips. “Apparently they are looking for somewhere to settle.”

“That is the case.” Seiichi stepped forward, bowing at her. “I am Seiichi, and this is the entirety of my tribe. We have left the lands of our parents, and are looking for a new place to live. We are very good hunters, and are willing to learn new skills as required. If you would not welcome us into your tribe, we would at least ask to be allowed to settle in another part of the valley.”

“Hm, intriguing. We could use more hunters in the tribe, that is for sure.” She took on a considering expression. “I am called Elizabeth, the chief of the tribe of Hyoutei. For the time being, I suppose we can let you stay in the valley. Perhaps we can come to a further understanding later, but for a start, we could certainly trade some of our crops for the fruit of your hunt.”

“Assuming you don’t hunt too close to the village,” Keigo added. “I don’t want to have to venture far simply because you’ve taken all the prey in the vicinity.”

“Now, now, Keigo, the valley is certainly big enough for all of us. Though I do agree, you may want to come to an agreement on hunting grounds.” The chief eyed them all in turn. “Am I right to assume some of you are couples?”

“That would be correct.” Seiichi chuckled. “I hope you can take that as evidence that we are indeed peaceful rather than looking to cause trouble. We do not currently have any young ones in our tribe, but I have a feeling that will happen eventually.”

“It is a rather good sign of that, yes.” The chief chuckled. “I hope we can all continue to build peaceful lives here in the valley.”

“That is our hope as well.” Seiichi bowed. “We will make sure not to get in the way of your hunting teams. I believe Genichirou can negotiate that with whoever leads the hunters of your tribe.” He smirked at Genichirou, clearly scheming.

“I’m sure Keigo would be happy to settle these things.” Elizabeth smiled brightly. “And to celebrate our peaceful future, could I invite you to share a meal with us tonight?”

Perhaps they were not in danger anymore, but Genichirou had a feeling his head was still on the proverbial chopping block, judging by the way Seiichi and Elizabeth were smiling at each other.

*

“Your men seem very happy to get properly fed.”

“Hn.” The stern man who was apparently called Genichirou nodded briefly. Still, the almost reverent way he held his own bowl of broth spoke volumes. “We haven’t had too much to spare recently.”

“No, I would imagine not.” Keigo sat down with his own food. “What is your problem?”

“What do you mean?” At last, he got the man to look up at him.

“Everyone else in your tribe is at least trying to get to know our people. Meanwhile, you are sitting here apart from everyone else and keep glaring at me.” Oh, please. As though he wouldn’t have noticed that.

“I’m not good at… socializing.” Genichirou paused. “I haven’t been glaring at you.”

“Really? Because it sure seems like it to me.” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. “Are you mad at me for pointing an arrow at you?”

“What? Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” Genichirou frowned down at his food. “Anyone protecting their territory would do the same.” “Then what is it?” No, he was not about to give up. Not until he got a proper answer.

For a moment the other was quiet, though at least he was now glaring at his food rather than Keigo. Finally, though, he spoke. “You are an omega.”

“Yes, and?” Keigo smirked, though he couldn’t help but feel rather tense at the thought. “Are you that surprised that an omega would be capable of drawing a bow?”

“That’s not it. Though, yes, I am surprised an omega would be out hunting.”

“Some of your own men are omegas, though.” He hadn’t missed something that obvious, thanks. “And according to your chief, you are all hunters.”

“Indeed. However, most of them are mated, and even so, it was unusual in our old tribe for them to even think of hunting. That is part of why they agreed to join us when Seiichi left.” Genichirou glanced at him. “Back then, nobody would even hear of an unmated, ripe omega leaving a settlement.”

“Well, in our tribe we do not believe the only worth of an omega is between their legs.” Keigo snorted. “I am the best archer in our entire tribe. It would be a waste for me to simply sit around waiting for someone to put their knot in me.”

Apparently that was too forward for Genichirou, as the man flushed, coughing. “That’s — that’s inappropriate!”

“Why so? We both know that’s what you are referring to. I have no intention of dancing around the issue just because you’d rather not face the facts.” Keigo rolled his eyes. “Well, I do hope you get over this ridiculous thing of yours soon, as I have no intention of not going on hunts just to spare your feelings. And in case you get too distracted, well, I carry a sharp knife and I know where to stick it if I need to protect myself.”

“I would never!” Genichirou looked utterly offended. “It is not our way to take a mate by force.”

“Good, because we do not stand for such things either, and besides I’ve been given to understand my mother is rather fond of me.” Keigo smirked, showing his teeth. “Now. How about we discuss how to divide the hunting grounds?”

Clearly, he would need to keep an eye on this one.

*

Genichirou was still not entirely convinced this would not turn out to be merely a strange sort of dream that would turn into a nightmare any moment.

The others thought he was being too pessimistic, of course, but someone had to be careful. The rest of his tribe were certainly not going to do that, setting themselves to building at least a temporary settlement deep in the forest. Genichirou and Keigo had divided the hunting grounds along the river that ran through the valley, leaving them plenty of territory to claim for themselves. For all that their new dwellings were supposed to be temporary, though, just something to keep out the elements while they waited to see if this could truly be a permanent home, he could tell not everyone agreed. Marui and Jackal in particular were very clearly building a nest, or as close to one as they could make out of the few blankets and other sleeping things they’d brought along. Genichirou wouldn’t be surprised if they were planning to bring in pups as soon as possible. “You don’t seem happy at all.” Blast Renji and his constant observations. “Why? This is more or less the ideal outcome for our situation.”

“I’m just not convinced everything is going to end well.” Genichirou shook his head. “Just look at them, building new lives here. If anything goes wrong, they will be crushed.”

“I think you underestimate the strength of our friends. And, perhaps, overestimate the danger.” Renji gave him a faint smile. “If the Hyoutei wished us any harm, they would have done so when we were entirely at their mercy. As it is, we have a safe place to rest and, hopefully, build those lives.”

“I hope you’re right. I’m not convinced, but I do hope so.” After all, he wished nothing but happiness on his tribe.

“That is what all of us are hoping for, I’m sure.” Renji patted his arm. “Perhaps you could spend less time scowling and more time building your own shelter? Not that you aren’t welcome to join any of us, of course, but that might get awkward when you find a mate of your own.”

Genichirou threw him a glare. “I have no idea what you are implying.”

“Oh, please. It’s not like we didn’t pay attention to how much time you spent speaking with their lovely hunting omega.” Renji smirked, now.

“We were discussing the hunting grounds!” Honestly. How had that not been perfectly clear? “Besides, he made it rather clear he has no need for a mate in the present.”

“All the more reason for you to prove you can make a nice little home for your future family, isn’t it?”

At that, Genichirou just grunted. Clearly trying to discuss the matter with Renji was a lost cause, and he would spend his time much more wisely attending to their campsite. He’d already built a firepit in the middle of their small clearing abode, but Renji was at least right in saying his personal shelter could use some work. He’d built himself a simple lean-to that was enough to shield him from rain, but it would do very little to keep him safe from wind or chilly nights. At the very least he should build some more walls.

“We’ll need to find large prey soon,” he mused, mostly to himself. “The supplies we brought along aren’t exactly enough to build proper lodgings.”

“Oh, so you’re not planning on living forever in a pile of leaves and branches?” Marui grinned at him in a very irritating manner, not pausing in his task of stitching his and Jackal’s blankets into their small wooden frame. As far as Genichirou could tell they hadn’t left any actual bedding, but then he supposed they planned on keeping each other warm through the nights.

“Just because I’m not immediately looking to build walls and towers doesn’t mean I am an animal.” Genichirou sighed. “But, yes. We need hides to work into tents, for a start, and hopefully some proper furs before it gets to winter. I don’t want to build anything more permanent until we’re certain of where exactly we want to stay, but tents can be picked up as needed.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re sure we’re going to flee the whole place before the next moon.” Niou rolled his eyes, stripping some flexible twigs of any branches that would get in the way of weaving them. “Track down something worth skinning and we’ll help you take it down. Until then, though, we’ll focus on making something to keep us from freezing our asses off when we want to fuck.” Niou smirked. “Ah, sorry, forgot that you’ve got nobody to fuck.”

“Some of us are actually more concerned with surviving.” Genichirou pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re supposed to be smart, but at this rate you’ll be bearing before you’ve got a proper roof over you.”

“In that case, isn’t it a good thing I’m building that roof?” Niou wiggled his eyebrows. “Maybe you should go ask the villagers if someone there will share their hut with you. I could even make a suggestion.”

Right. Clearly his whole tribe was insane.

“Akaya? Get your weapons. We’re going hunting.” Now, Akaya’s own shelter was more or less a mess, but he would probably just cuddle up to Seiichi and Renji. Those two treated Akaya like their own pup most of the time, for all that Akaya was only barely younger than them.

At least Akaya wouldn’t be teasing him about any other omegas.


	2. Hiyoshi's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the village takes an interest in a member of Rikkai.

Truth be told, it wasn’t that awful to have other hunters in the valley.

Rikkai were quite efficient, as they soon brought meat to trade in the village. If this kept up, they would soon have their usual winter stores of smoked and dried meat gathered well ahead of schedule. Not that Keigo was going to stop hunting just because of that, it was always good to have extra and harvest could be as fickle as the hunt if the weather was not on their side, but many of his usual hunting companions were already showing some reluctance.

“Oh, come on,” Gakuto whined as Keigo mentioned leaving on a hunt. “The Rikkai people brought in more than we usually get in one hunt. Why are you in such a hurry?”

“We traded other goods for that meat, we can’t just count it without any price.” Keigo rolled his eyes. “Though I suppose I can do without you. Clearly you’ve got other things on your mind.”

“Hey, no reason to sound that dismissive.” Gakuto sniffed, turning his attention back to the baby basket he was weaving. He was barely showing, yet that didn’t stop him from being very intent on preparations. Not that Yuushi was any better, spending every free moment reinforcing the walls of their hut to make sure the future pup would be warm and cozy. “Just because you have no interest in having a family doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.” “I’m not saying you shouldn’t have children. Just noting that clearly you are going to be too busy for hunting soon enough.” Keigo snorted. “I’ll count you out of the hunting party, then?”

“Eh, I can fill in if needed, but really, I’m sure you have enough people as it is. Besides, someone has to make your arrows and knives, and I’d rather like to learn that craft.”

“Fair enough.” Keigo patted Gakuto’s shoulder. For all that it did frustrate him a little, he didn’t begrudge his friend his future. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’ll have plenty to eat so you can nurse your pup.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will. If only because you’re far too stubborn to give up before our stores are full to bursting.” Gakuto shook his head. “Don’t think we’ve forgotten the winter you almost killed yourself heading out in a blizzard because you didn’t want to make do with just grains until the weather got better.”

“I didn’t almost kill myself, thank you, I simply got sick. And I would hope you would remember, since it was only two years ago.”

“It’s kind of cute that that’s the part that you decide to disagree with.” Gakuto smirked. “Go find Hiyoshi. You know he’s been dying to be a proper hunter for ages, and now he’s going to be even more determined.”

“Finally, you say something actually sensible.” Keigo resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air. Not that he didn’t approve of dramatic gestures, but he didn’t want to devalue them too much. “I’ll see if I can find a squirrel for you out in the woods.”

He wasn’t sure why Gakuto was smirking, but it was probably for some stupid reason anyway.

*

Someone was approaching the camp.

Genichirou glanced up from the spears he was checking for any damage, eyes locked in the shadows of the forest. Others had noticed the approach as well, each looking up from their various tasks. This amount of scrutiny did not deter their visitor, who kept walking until he reached the edge of their clearing.

“Tribe of Rikkai.” The man was clearly from Hyoutei, judging by his clothes and the mere fact he was in the valley and not one of their own. “I would speak with your chief.”

“I am listening.” Seiichi stepped forward, Renji and Genichirou both hurrying to flank him. “Have you been sent by Chief Elizabeth?”

“I’m here on my own account. I’m Hiyoshi, from the tribe of Hyoutei.” Hiyoshi gave them a stiff bow.

“Very well, then, Hiyoshi of Hyoutei.” Seiichi smiled. “What is it that brings you to our humble camp?”

“You have an omega in your tribe who is not mated.” Genichirou could tell Akaya perked up, but at least he didn’t try to cut into the conversation. “I would ask what is required by the customs of your tribe if I wish to court him.” The words were on the edge of formal, but the firm gaze was very nearly defiant. Good. It would take a strong heart indeed to handle Akaya.

“Well, aren’t you a proper one.” Seiichi chuckled, now. “The thing is, those of us that are mated were already so when we left our own tribe, so there are no particular customs we are tied to. However, that doesn’t mean we are just going to let you pursue Akaya.”

“Obviously, we want to make sure you would be a suitable mate for our young one.” Renji nodded in agreement. “You’ll have to show us that you have a home to bring him to, one that is properly set up for a family. Once we are satisfied with what we see, you may approach Akaya for his approval.”

“Very well.” Hiyoshi gave them a serious nod, taking the demands in his stride. “How many gifts are appropriate to court him?”

“Hm? If you want to give him gifts, I’m sure that will help your case, but really it’s more about whether he likes you as a person.” Seiichi’s smile took on a sharper edge. “If he does not like you, you will have no hope.”

“Why do you ask?” Genichirou frowned. “Do you have any such customs in your tribe?”

Hiyoshi nodded again. “A proper courting takes three gifts, and you can’t even give the next one if the previous one is not accepted. And at the end of it they still need to approve the mate, since they might not know who gave the gifts. Ah. If the courting happens during the omega’s heat, at least, since it wouldn’t be proper to present the gifts in person.”

“Well, that is… fascinating.” Why was Renji giving him that look? “If you wish to do that, I’m sure Akaya would not say no to gifts. Before that happens, though, you’ll have to convince the three of us that you can take care of him.”

“Understood.” Hiyoshi’s expression had still not changed. “I will make sure to show my worth.”

“Do that.” Genichirou folded his arms. “Be warned, though, that we won’t be easily satisfied. And even beyond that, we can’t guarantee his agreement.”

Apparently this was all Hiyoshi wanted to hear. With another bow at Seiichi, he then nodded at Akaya before turning to go. A moment later he had disappeared into the forest.

“Well, then.” Jackal chuckled. “Sounds like Akaya doesn’t have to worry about building a winter-worthy home after all. By the looks of it, this one will have a hut all set up for you well before that.”

“O-oi!” Akaya flushed, though whether in anger or embarrassment, Genichirou wasn’t sure. “I might not even like him!”

“Of course, of course. We wouldn’t allow anyone to take you away if we didn’t think you would be happy.” Seiichi smiled brightly. “But perhaps you will find that you like him after all. It will certainly be great to find out.”

Genichirou wasn’t going to say that having Akaya find a mate who made him happy would be enough to make their entire exodus worth the trouble, but he also wasn’t going to say it wouldn’t be enough.

*

“So.” Keigo saw no reason to wait for Hiyoshi’s acknowledgement, sitting down without waiting for an invitation. It wasn’t like Hiyoshi was going to pause in his work, anyway, focused as he was in reinforcing his hut. He’d had one of his own before, of course, eager to prove himself a grown man as soon as he could, but now he was making it stronger and more comfortable with the single-minded focus of a madman. “I ran into Genichirou the other day.”

“Oh?” Hiyoshi frowned, still not looking away from his work. “I thought you’d settled the hunting grounds.”

“Oh, we did. However, we happened to come to the river at the same time.” Which had actually been entirely accidental and he would never let anyone claim otherwise. Just because he’d had good reason to believe that Genichirou was out hunting that day, and just because he’d chosen to stop for a break right across from the closest watering place to the Rikkai settlement, didn’t mean it hadn’t been accidental. “He asked me some questions about you.”

“He did?” At last, he seemed to have Hiyoshi’s full attention. “What did he ask? Did he say anything about me?”

“Calm down. It was nothing unexpected. Mostly, he asked about my assessment of your character.” Keigo smirked. “I told him you’re stubborn to a fault and never pleased, but unerringly loyal.”

“Ah.” Hiyoshi’s cheeks actually flushed a little. “That’s… that’s good, I suppose. Thanks.”

“Now, he did give me a reason for his questions. Apparently, you are hoping to court their young omega.” Keigo paused, waiting for a nod of acknowledgement before going on. “I was just wondering why.”

“What do you mean, why?” Hiyoshi gave him a glare. “Just because you’re not interested in finding a mate doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t think otherwise.”

“Now, why are you all so intent on thinking that I am somehow opposed to having a mate? I just don’t see the point of it yet, and as long as I haven’t had a heat, I have no reason to seek one.” Keigo leaned back on his hands, watching Hiyoshi work. “I just can’t help but remember that not a year ago, you were quite intent on courting me.”

“Yes, and you told me in no uncertain terms that you’re not interested.” Hiyoshi snorted. “I doubt you’ve changed your mind, either, so why are you bringing it up?”

“Well, you’ll have to forgive me for being curious. After all, you seemed very interested in me. Now, there’s a new omega in the valley, one who delights in hunting and has quite the personality, and you are immediately intent on courting him.” Keigo turned more serious. “If you are genuinely interested in Akaya, that’s one thing. But if you’re pursuing him as some strange replacement to me, I don’t think that would be fair for either one of you.”

At last, Hiyoshi stilled, turning to face him properly. “That’s not it, okay?” He sighed, brushing a few strands of hair from his face. “Just… he’s pretty. I spoke with him the day they arrived, and he seemed interesting. And yeah, the fact that he’s enthusiastic about hunting is great, I’d love a mate who can keep up with me no matter what. But none of that means I’m seeing him as a replacement for you. For one thing, he actually smiles at me.”

Keigo gasped at the attempt at an insult, then laughed. “Well, if that’s the case, that’s great. Goodness knows you need someone who can cheer you up a bit.” He shook his head, standing up. “If you are genuine in your interest, I’ll be happy to speak in your favour. Just make sure you want Akaya as a person, not just because he’s an omega hunter who isn’t spoken for yet.”

“I wouldn’t do that to him.” Hiyoshi was surprisingly serious, now. Not his usual, grumpy sort of serious, just sincere. “I just… I saw him laugh, and all I wanted was make him laugh like that every day.”

“That sounds like a very good reason to court him, then.” Keigo couldn’t help but smile. “Just try not to be an idiot and expect him to stay home once you’re mated, hmm?”

“Of course not. If I did that, he wouldn’t be the person I like.” Hiyoshi frowned. “Wait. Is that why Yuushi and Shishido both told me to look out if I do take a mate? Did you get on their case, too?”

“I might have.” Keigo shrugged. “Of course, it seems Gakuto and Choutarou are both quite happy to only go on the occasional hunt and take on more tasks around the village instead, but that’s only acceptable because that’s what they want to do. If I thought for a moment their mates were telling them not to leave the village, I’d set them straight. The only situation where an omega could not be just as capable a hunter is if they were in heat or heavy with a pup, and clearly those are only occasional inconveniences, not the constant state of things.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can shoot the wings off a fly at five hundred paces, we’re well aware.” Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, trying to look unimpressed. Please. He knew perfectly well Keigo was the best shot in the entire village, and he would forever be bitter about his second place. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t want to make my mate unhappy like that.”

“Good. Now, I’ll leave you to building your nest. Just don’t forget we’re setting out early tomorrow morning. The deer on the plains are going to continue their migration any day now, and I want to bring down a few of them before our chance is over for the year.”

“You mean, before following them would require negotiations with Seigaku.” Hiyoshi snorted. “Yes, yes, I’ll be coming along. After all,” he smirked, “I need to earn a hide or two to show I’m capable of providing for a mate.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

*

“Can I steal your young one away for a moment?”

Genichirou looked up, struck speechless for just a second at the sight of Keigo. He certainly looked like the son of a chief right now, dressed in colorful garments and decorated with shiny bands and bangles of all sort. He basically glittered in the firelight, and would no doubt look even more enchanting as the evening turned into night.

After a moment, he found his voice again. “You are welcome to speak with him,” Genichirou said. “However, I’ve given Seiichi my word that I will not leave Akaya’s side until he returns from speaking with your mother, so I will remain.”

Keigo chuckled. “Suit yourself. However, I do not plan to alter my words just because you are here, so don’t complain if you hear things that make you uncomfortable.” With that, he folded himself down to sit in front of Akaya. “Nervous?”

Akaya shook his head at first, but then nodded, hesitant. “I’m not sure why,” he sighed. “I mean, I do like Hiyoshi. I want to be his mate.”

“It’s a big change. It’s fine to be a little nervous, even if it’s something you want.” Keigo snorted. “The day before Shishido and Choutarou were mated, they each came to me, afraid the other would change his mind at the last moment. And that’s even though we’d all seen it coming for ages.”

“Right.” Akaya nodded slowly. “So… it goes away?”

“So I’ve been given to understand.” Keigo nodded. “Now, I’m not here just for a friendly chat. I’m here as the son of the chief, seeing how from tomorrow on, you will be part of the Hyoutei tribe.”

“Oh?” Akaya blinked. “What about it?”

“I’m aware tribes have different ways of dealing with things, especially when it comes to alphas and omegas. As such, my mother and I both thought it would be good to make sure you’re clear on our rules on these things.”

“You mean, about how Hiyoshi actually had to ask me for permission to take me as a mate?”

“That is part of it, yes.” Keigo’s expression turned serious. “Now, it’s true that as a rule, alphas are stronger than omegas. Even the strongest omega will be weak while in heat or bearing. However, it is the belief of Hyoutei that their strength is meant to protect and provide, not intimidate and subdue.” Keigo reached to take Akaya’s hands in his own. “Your mate does not own you. You do not owe him any respect that he hasn’t earned. Now, I know Hiyoshi, and I do not believe he would do anything terrible, so please do not be scared by my words. He is a good man, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be aware of your rights.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me.” There was such deep trust in Akaya’s voice, Genichirou felt some of his own worries fading away.

“I don’t think he would, no. Just making things clear.” Keigo nodded. “Now, you can always return to your tribe, either for a visit or to stay, and I’m not just saying this so Genichirou will stop glowering at me.” Oh, please. Genichirou hadn’t been glowering, certainly not that much. “In the meantime, if you have any worries or just anything you want to talk about, you can come to my mother or me. I give you my word you will be heard and taken seriously, even if you weren’t born to our tribe.”

“Thank you.” Akaya nodded a bit. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

“Good.” Keigo smirked. “And if Hiyoshi ever raises his hand against you or any pups you might have, I’ll be happy to cut off his cock and use it for target practice.”

Akaya stared at Keigo for a moment, then broke into tears. Keigo looked startled, but Genichirou leaned in, settling a hand on Akaya’s shoulder and letting him fall into his side. “It’s fine,” he said, not sure which one of them he was trying to reassure more. “It’s going to be fine.”

Keigo looked dubious but did not question him for the moment, just watched quietly as Akaya cried against Genichirou’s shoulder. He still didn’t say anything when Seiichi returned, pulling Akaya away to speak with him and Renji for a change. It wasn’t until they were left alone at the side of the clearing that Keigo even moved, sitting next to Genichirou instead.

“So.” Keigo looked over to the big fire set up for the celebration. His eyes glittered like his jewelry, more enchanting than they had any right to be. “What was that about? And please don’t try to tell me it’s nothing. I don’t get the feeling your young one is the type to cry over nothing, nervous or not.”

“I told you part of why my friends chose to join Seiichi was because our old tribe would not allow omegas to hunt.” Genichirou did not look at Keigo, not quite able to bear that sharp blue gaze right now. “However, that was not all of it. In truth, the main reason why we left was because they would not have been able to choose their own mates at all, despite each having one in their heart.”

“Not Akaya, though.” Keigo didn’t bother to make it a question. “You’ve already told me you followed your friends. What of your young one, though?”

“He was promised to an older alpha in the tribe. A mean drunkard, he was, but respected, so most parents would have been happy to throw their omega children at his feet.” Genichirou growled, unable to entirely suppress the anger. “Akaya was to be his second mate, after he beat his first one until she died with the pup she was carrying. That didn’t worry Akaya’s sire, though; he just figured the bastard would wait one moon’s worth since his last mate had been put to the ground.”

“I’m assuming he was not that patient.” Keigo’s voice was quiet, but laced through with anger.

“No. We’d been speaking of leaving before, and had thought to take Akaya with us; Seiichi always had a soft spot for him. However, the decision was stolen from us when Akaya came to wake me in the middle of the night, sobbing and splattered with blood.” Genichirou closed his eyes, trying to quell his rage. “The bastard had thought to sample the goods, and ambushed Akaya when he was returning to camp from checking his traps. Akaya says he doesn’t remember what happened, only that he came to his senses and found the man with his head bashed in with a rock. He was still clothed, though, so at least the man didn’t get his way.” “Good.” Keigo sounded coldly satisfied. “Well, I can repeat my assurance. I do not believe for a moment that Hiyoshi would be capable of something so monstrous, but even if he somehow did, we would not let him get away with it.”

“I will take your word for it.” Genichirou gave a terse nod. “I do trust Hiyoshi as much as I can a man I do not know too well; we never would have allowed him to even make an offer to Akaya if that wasn’t the case. However, even good men sometimes go bad, and I’m glad to hear there will be justice if that happens.”

“Don’t worry. As you might guess, I am rather determined to make sure omegas have equal standing in our tribe.” Keigo leaned over to get a look at Genichirou’s face, smirking. “So. Now that we’ve dealt with the heavy issues, do you know how to dance?”

Genichirou blinked. “What?”

“Dance. Do you know how? You seem like the awfully serious type, so I’d rather not assume, but it’s going to be a long night if you’re planning to simply sit and watch everyone else have fun.”

“I’m fine.” Even so, as Keigo reached for his hand, Genichirou let himself get tugged up to his feet. It was a celebration, after all, and he didn’t wish to cause Akaya any bad luck by not celebrating enough.

He wasn’t a good dancer but he did give it a try, and let Keigo drag him around afterwards. There was music and food and drinks, and Keigo’s eyes gleamed in the firelight, the bangles around his arms clattering together as he danced.

Genichirou did not need to be told that what happened in the shadows did not need to be brought up in the light of day. They were simply celebrating, after all, and there was hardly any celebration more appropriate for the occasion than warm hands and heady pleasure shared in agreement.

He was alone when morning came, but that did not mean he was unhappy.


	3. Knowing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genichirou comes to know Keigo better. In very intimate detail.

Considering they were supposed to keep to their sides of the valley, Sanada certainly kept running into Keigo an awful lot.

Partly it was due to the river, which he supposed was fair enough. Animals needed to drink, after all, and so did they. It also seemed Akaya getting mated to Hiyoshi had inspired the various couples in their lives to put more effort into their relationships, which was good for them but did mean there were less people around for hunting. Genichirou and Keigo, not having anyone to bundle up with, were left to fill in. Really, it was only natural that they would see each other often when they were the ones constantly out of camp.

For all that it was natural, he was still somewhat startled to hear someone calling his name as he was crouched down by the stream to drink. Looking up, he found Keigo grinning at him from across the water.

“Taking a break, huh?” Keigo chuckled, setting down the couple of rabbits he had been holding before wading into the water. A moment later he was on Genichirou’s side, still grinning. “How’s the hunt going?”

“Been worse.” Genichirou shrugged, nodding his head towards the birds he had hanging from a branch. “I could bring in more if most of my tribe hadn’t decided to start nesting. They do find berries and roots and such, so it’s not like anyone’s being lazy, but asking anyone to come with me even for the day makes them hesitant.”

“Oh?” Keigo seemed amused. “I suppose they were also inspired by Hiyoshi and Akaya?”

Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “In your village, too?”

“Oh, yes. Well, most got it out of their system pretty soon, but as you might imagine, most of my hunters are young so it seems to have struck them hard. Kabaji is the only one who’s not more concerned with making pups than hunting.” Keigo shrugged, sitting down next to Genichirou. “It’s the season, I suppose. And the new couple aren’t exactly helping matters.”

Genichirou chuckled, taking his bag. He supposed it was a good time for a proper break, so he might as well share some of his bread. The gift was accepted with a nod and a smile. “I figured. This is the longest time Akaya’s gone without bugging me to take him out hunting since he was old enough.”

“Apparently Hiyoshi’s doing something right. Young Akaya’s gone into heat.” Keigo smirked at Genichirou’s surprised look. “I know. You’d think they would run out of energy at some point, but clearly that hasn’t happened yet at least.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to tell the others. Seiichi has been wondering why Akaya hasn’t come by yet.” Genichirou shook his head. “Well, when he has the time, anyway. I don’t think Seiichi and Renji have spent so much time inside their hut since, well, ever.”

“And us poor lonely people just have to get out of the way.” Keigo didn’t seem very lonely, though, grinning still. “You know, when you first arrived, I thought you were interested in Akaya.”

“What?” Genichirou frowned. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, you seemed surprised that I would be out hunting, and yet you had an unmated omega in your own tribe. I figured you must have claimed him, but were waiting for him to have his first heat before properly mating him. I’ve heard some alphas prefer that.” Keigo shrugged. “Can’t say why, really. I know heats are important because it’s easier to make pups, but the idea of losing your mind to lust seems somewhat off-putting.”

Something in the way Keigo worded that caught his attention. “…You haven’t had a heat yet.”

“No, and frankly, I don’t mind.” Keigo smirked, his eyes bluer than the water in the river. “Even if nobody would demand it of me, I’ll be expected to take a mate when that happens, and I’m in no hurry to do that. Though my mother likes to say that wouldn’t happen anyway, since there’s no way I would accept three gifts from anyone.”

“Right. Hiyoshi mentioned that.” Sanada nodded slowly. “You are the choosy type, then?”

“Oh, yes. But it’s not just that.” Keigo ran a hand through his hair, and he was utterly beautiful. “I have no intention of taking a mate simply because my body wants it. If I accept three gifts from anyone, it’s going to be because I want to be with that person, not because I’m aching for a knot.” Keigo licked the last crumbs of the bread from his lips, and Genichirou found himself entranced with the sight.

“I suppose that’s a sensible approach. Me, I’m hoping to find a mate I like, so I can hardly blame you for wanting the same.”

“Of course it’s sensible. I’m always right.” Keigo grinned, leaning close. “But while we’re both still unattached… maybe we could have some fun?”

Genichirou snorted, but he couldn’t deny that his body was instantly responding to the suggestion. “So you haven’t been unaffected either, huh.”

“Oh, I’m still in no particular haste to find a mate and build a nest. But it does seem unfair we’re the only ones not having any fun, ahn?”

“Why am I not surprised that you would be so demanding?” And yet, he was already reaching out to draw Keigo into his arms. It would have been a waste to refuse such a sweet invitation, after all.

*

At this point, Genichirou wasn’t even surprised to find himself running into Keigo again.

This time there wasn’t even the river to blame, as they had both made their way to the edge of the valley, out of the woods. There wasn’t as much prey around here, but Genichirou had set up some traps around anyway. It wouldn’t do to hunt too much in one area, after all.

Keigo didn’t even seem to be geared up for hunting as they met, only carrying a small pouch of supplies and a spear that Genichirou assumed was for self-defense. That, and the knife Keigo had once threatened him with. Good thing he didn’t see any reason to fear it anymore.

“Should I ask what you are doing here?” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “I didn’t think there was much to hunt out here.”

“You’d be right. Good thing I’m not hunting, though.” Keigo gave a small shrug. “There are some herbs that only grow in more open places. It makes more sense for me to come around here, since I don’t have that many chores around the village anyway.”

“Ah. That does make sense.” Genichirou nodded slowly. “Can I assist you?”

“Hm, maybe. I don’t suppose you’ve seen a flower with tiny pink buds? They tend to pop up here and there, so there isn’t any particular spot I would know to check.” Keigo smirked. “I’ll even share my haul with you.”

“I’m sure that would be more enticing if I had any idea what these herbs are supposed to do.” Genichirou shook his head. “But yes, I think I came across something like that earlier today.” They traced Genichirou’s path back together, chatting lightly along the way. Keigo told him about the various medicinal herbs and their uses, and Genichirou shared some of his knowledge of animals that were more common in the plains. Keigo was more familiar with the prey in the valley, for all that he had clearly made hunting trips outside it before, so they both had knowledge to share.

Genichirou must have been very distracted indeed by their conversation, as he hadn’t noticed the clouds gathering overhead. He only noticed it when the first raindrops fell, soon followed by a complete downpour. Genichirou muttered a curse, looking around for shelter. They were far from the treeline, but staying out in the open would leave them soaked and probably freezing.

He didn’t even have the time to ask Keigo for any ideas when there was a hand grasping his arm, tugging him along. Genichirou followed along without question, making their way at a half-run over the uneven ground. Thankfully they didn’t need to get far, Keigo leading them into a cave in the hillside before either of them managed to twist an ankle on the increasingly slippery ground.

Genichirou shrugged off his bag, though he did keep a hand on his own spear. He wasn’t going to trust so easily that the cave would be uninhabited. Keigo noticed this, though, and chuckled.

“Calm down. There aren’t any beasts in this area who would live in a hole this big. Something this open wouldn’t be warm enough for smaller things in the winter.” Keigo took off his own pouch and spear, looking around for a mostly level place to sit. “We’ve set up camp here before sometimes on our way to the plains.”

“I suppose I will trust you on that, then.” Genichirou stretched himself, then sighed. “Let’s hope the rain won’t go on for too long. It wouldn’t be very comfortable to spend the night here.”

“Hm, I don’t know. Maybe we could keep each other warm.” Keigo smirked at his snort. “Aw, not interested? And here I was thinking I’d make full use of your big, warm body.”

“I’m getting the feeling you wouldn’t need the excuse of a cold night for that.” Genichirou was about to sit down as well when he noticed something strange deeper in the cave. “Wait. What’s that?”

“Oh, you mean the light?” Keigo glanced into the shadows. Indeed, there was a soft, blue glow deeper in the cave. “There are stones here that glow. They’re pretty enough here in the dark, but they look rather plain in daylight. They make for interesting baubles in jewelry if you’re around to pick up some, but they’re not really worth the trouble of coming all the way here just to get them.”

“Hn.” Genichirou made note of that. He trusted Keigo’s word that they weren’t too impressive in the light of day, but they might make for a nice curiosity to show his friends. He’d have to pick up some before they left. Though with the rain not letting up one bit, he figured he’d have time for that. “Of course you’d be thinking of jewelry first.”

“What can I say? I’m pretty. I like things that are also pretty.” Keigo spread his arms as though to show off his indeed rather pretty body. “I think we should let our clothes dry for a bit, don’t you?”

“You could just say you want to get naked.” Not that Genichirou was necessarily opposed to that. After all, they didn’t have anything better to do for the moment.

“Fine, I want to get naked. And I want to get my hands on you, too. Happy now?”

“I do prefer knowing what I’m dealing with.” And this was something he was very happy to deal with, so to speak.

He entirely missed the moment the rain stopped, but it wasn’t like he felt his time was wasted either way.

*

For all that Genichirou was rather happy with the haul he and Jackal were carrying home, he very nearly forgot about it when he saw the group gathered around the fire.

“Akaya!” He dropped his prey to the ground, rushing over. “About time you’ve come around! I’d started to wonder if you were still alive.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ve visited the village several times since I moved there, you know I’m fine.” Akaya pouted, though only for a moment before grinning. “It’s good to see you all at once, though!”

“Akaya has been telling us all about his new life.” Seiichi chuckled. “Though I think you mentioned you had a specific reason to come by, didn’t you?”

“Oh, right!” Akaya blinked. “There’s something really important I came to say!”

“Oh?” Genichirou stepped closer to ruffle Akaya’s hair before sitting down next to him. He might have been a grown man now, with a mate and all, but to Genichirou he would always be the young one. “And what would that be?”

“Keigo’s going into heat!” Genichirou froze, then forced himself to relax. There was going to be enough teasing as it was. “Well, not just yet, but it’s definitely working up to it. The chief says the first gifts are due in two days for anyone who wants to court him.”

“Ah, yes. Your Hiyoshi mentioned that, didn’t he?” Renji nodded, smiling at Akaya’s flustered expression. “Something about three gifts, right?”

“Right! Basically, any alpha who’s interested will bring a gift in front of his hut that day. During the night he’ll pick which ones he accepts, and the people who left those are allowed to leave a second one, and so on. And then anyone who’s had three gifts accepted will be there to wait for him to decide if he’ll take one of them as a mate!” Akaya grinned, clearly proud that for once he knew something better than the older ones.

“Hn.” Genichirou shrugged. “He did say his mother suspects he wouldn’t take a mate even then.”

“Well, it’s good to know you’ve at least been speaking with him about such things.” Seiichi smiled brilliantly. “It’s worth a try, though, isn’t it? Especially since Akaya came out of his way to make sure you know about this.”

Genichirou wanted to deny that, wanted to say he had no such interest, if only to avoid further teasing. However, not only would that no doubt have been useless, it would have also been a lie. “…I suppose I’ll have to think of some acceptable gifts rather soon. Two days, did you say?”

Perhaps Keigo would not choose him, too attached to his solitude, but he liked to think he would have a better shot at it than many others.


	4. The Rising Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Keigo in heat, Genichirou is determined to win him as a mate.

Even if Genichirou hadn’t known where Keigo’s hut was in the village, it would have been quite easy to track down. Not only was Kabaji sitting outside as a faithful guardian, but there were already several gifts lined up outside, awaiting approval. And of course there was Akaya, who had met him at the edge of the village, all too eager to lead the way.

“How are there so many gifts?” Genichirou frowned. “I wouldn’t have thought there are so many unmated adult alphas in the entire village.”

“There aren’t. They’re not all from the village, though.” Akaya pointed toward a small group of strangers gathered at the center of the town. “Since he’s the son of the chief, the nearby tribes got word of his heat approaching, too. So, people have arrived from outside the valley to court him, too.”

“I see.” Genichirou frowned. He did not like the idea of some strangers swooping in and trying to steal Keigo away. Not that it was any of his business, really. He could only bring his gifts and hope they would be accepted. “I see many of them have brought something from their hunts.” He could see several kinds of food and furs.

“Right. Hiyoshi told me it’s a pretty traditional courting gift in this area, to show you can provide for a family.” Akaya seemed happy to be able to explain something to him.

“That might be good for the average omega, but clearly they do not know Keigo.” Genichirou snorted. “Knowing him, he’ll reject any such gifts, because it’s implying he can’t provide for himself.”

“Probably so.” Akaya glanced up at him. “So what are you offering him?”

“Hn.” A part of him wanted to deny any such intentions, but he knew that would be hopeless. After all, there was hardly any reason for him to be here if he did not intend to throw in his lot. “I suppose there’s no point in hiding it anymore.”

He could feel eyes on him as he stepped forward, reaching into his pouch. There was Kabaji, of course, making sure he did not wander too close to the hut, and Akaya watching him curiously. He drew out the pendant he had carved, carefully setting it as a continuation of the row of gifts.

“Oh, that’s pretty!” Akaya very nearly squealed. “Did you make that yourself?”

“Obviously.” Genichirou frowned. “It wouldn’t be a very meaningful offering otherwise.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Having something to trade for a gift can be a good thing, too.” Akaya grinned, then. “Though making it yourself is way better! And you know Keigo’s going to like having something so pretty.”

“I hope.” Genichirou shook his head. “I know he likes bracelets when he’s dressing up, but I wanted to give him something that won’t get in the way of his archery.”

“Good thinking! I’m sure he’ll approve of it.” Akaya tugged at his arm. “Now, come on! I want to show you my home.”

Genichirou snorted but started following. “I’ve seen it before. We actually inspected it before you ever moved in, remember?”

“Not like this! I’ve made it really nice.” Akaya was clearly enthusiastic about this, so Genichirou followed without too much protest. He did want to make sure Akaya was being treated properly, after all.

It seemed there was no reason to get mad at Hiyoshi, at least for the time being. He could see the places where Akaya had made his mark, whether it was by adding some little decoration in the style of Rikkai or simply adding some blankets and furs to their bed. After a momentary inspection, Genichirou nodded. “Acceptable.”

“Right?” Akaya grinned. “But! I’m working on something else.” He reached behind some storage jars, bringing out what looked like a half-finished basket.

“Hn. Never thought you’d get into basket-weaving.” Akaya’s lack of skill was showing somewhat, with uneven weave and little kinks here and there, but it did look fairly sturdy at least.

“It’s not just any basket though!” Akaya’s grin got even wider. “It’s for a baby!”

“Oh?” Genichirou’s eyebrows shot up. “Already?”

Akaya chuckled, looking a bit flustered but happy. “Well, it’s not like we know anything for sure yet. But I’ve been feeling a bit off, so I thought I could at least start practicing. I mean, this isn’t good enough for a baby yet, but I’m learning!”

“I see.” Genichirou nodded slowly. “And… are you happy?”

“…Yeah.” Akaya’s smile got even wider somehow. “I mean, if I’m not bearing, that’s great, I like going hunting with everyone and just spending time with Hiyoshi and everything. But if I am, that’s great, too.”

“In that case, I will be happy for you either way.” Genichirou patted Akaya on the shoulder. “And if your mate doesn’t take good care of you and any pups, I trust you will let us know.”

Akaya’s rush to declare Hiyoshi’s virtues almost distracted Genichirou from the fact he would not know if his first gift had been accepted until the next morning.

*

Genichirou did not bother to hide his smirk when he came up to Keigo’s hut the next morning and found the various furs and other spoils of the hunt still there, rejected. A few gifts were missing from the line, though, so clearly Keigo had made his choice. Genichirou tried not to get his hopes up, but then he realized his pendant was gone. His gift had been accepted.

He hadn’t really expected the warmth that would fill him at the thought. It was ridiculous, of course; it was hardly the only gift that had disappeared, and besides it was only one step out of many. Still, he still had a chance. A chance atclaiming Keigo as his own for good, not simply as a playmate every once in a while.

“You did it!” Of course Akaya would have been almost as curious as Genichirou himself. “Ohhh, do you already have your second gift? What is it?”

“Yes and no. I have it prepared, but I left it back at camp. Which means I’ll have to head back there at once, to make it back on time.” Genichirou shrugged. “I made him a new bow. It may not be my own specialty, but I got Yagyuu’s approval for it, and you know he’s an excellent shot. I thought Keigo might approve of it.”

“Oh, he’s going to love it! He really likes going out on hunts. And he’s such a good archer, too! I hope I’ll be as good as him one day.” Akaya grinned. “And I want to be as strong as you, too!”

“We’ll see about that.” Genichirou patted Akaya on the shoulder. “I won’t be here tomorrow morning to check my gift, though; I need to head out to get my third gift, and won’t make it back here on time after bringing the bow. Can I count on you to see how many gifts are left by then?” After all, those rejected would likely have collected their offerings by then.

“Of course! You can count on me.” Akaya nodded enthusiastically. “I’m sure your gift will be accepted! It’s going to be really good for Keigo.”

“I hope so.” Now, he was actually starting to get hopeful. Perhaps it was foolish, but he couldn’t help it. There was nothing he wanted as much right now as to crawl into Keigo’s hut and ease his need, and if there was any chance he might earn that right, he was going to do his best. “Maybe Keigo being so picky will work in my favor for once.”

He wasn’t sure he’d ever traveled the trip between the village and their camp so fast before, certainly not twice in a row. After leaving his offering under Kabaji’s watchful eye, he didn’t wait a moment before turning to go. He might have to sleep outside the camp, or just forgo sleep altogether, but that didn’t matter. He had quite the trip to make, and not much time to spare. For all that he hadn’t given any guess as to when he would return, Akaya was again waiting for him at the edge of the village when he made his way back in the afternoon the next day. He could already tell what the news were going to be, from the way Akaya was grinning.

“He accepted your bow!” Akaya was practically jumping in excitement. “And a couple of others, too, but not many. Most of the other suitors are out of the game now!”

“Hn. I suppose that’s good.” It still didn’t guarantee anything, but it was better than the alternative.

“Of course it is! You’ve still got a chance.” Akaya grasped his arm, as though he needed any guidance to find Keigo’s hut. He probably would have found his way there with his eyes closed by now.

As they got closer, he realized that was perhaps literally true. The scent of heat was drifting outside Keigo’s hut by now, still faint but certainly present. It made Genichirou’s mouth water and his body ache in the best of ways. The mere idea of being fully surrounded by that was making him feel faint. Kabaji seemed entirely unaffected, the ever loyal guard, and Akaya obviously didn’t pay it much attention, but Genichirou had to assume he wasn’t the only one noticing it.

Genichirou crouched down, leaving his offering on the ground. A handfull of small pebbles, neat and round. They were rather plain, a blueish grey color that didn’t truly stand out. However, the gifts weren’t chosen at daylight. Keigo would not come out until after dark, and when he did, the true nature of his gift would show.

“Rocks?” Akaya sounded confused. “Why do you think he’d like rocks?”

“It’s not really about whether he likes them or not.” Though he did remember Keigo saying they were rather pretty, but that wasn’t the point. “I chose them because he will know they are from me. If he accepts this, I’ll know he wants me in particular, not just whoever has been leaving acceptable gifts.”

“Ohh. That’s clever!” Akaya blinked. “Wait. Why’d he know they’re from you?”

“He just will.” Grown up though they might have been, he was not going to tell Akaya any stories about the glow of the stones in the corner of his eye as the pouring rain outside didn’t quite cover up the delicious sounds Keigo made with his cock in Genichirou’s mouth. That moment was just for Keigo and him.

If Keigo did not remember that or didn’t attach any importance to it, then clearly Genichirou had attached much more meaning to this than Keigo ever had. And if that were the case, then Genichirou did not even want Keigo to choose him. Not because he didn’t want Keigo, didn’t ache to claim him as his mate and stand by his side forever, but because Keigo deserved nothing less than the perfect mate for him.

Sweet mercy, he truly was gone.

*

For all that his gifts had been accepted, and he was the metaphorical last man standing, Genichirou couldn’t help but still feel a hint of nerves gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

He was standing outside Keigo’s hut, now, waiting patiently. He’d been waiting ever since he’d arrived in the morning and found that his gift, and his alone, had disappeared. The couple of other suitors who hadn’t been rejected before had showed up at around the same time, collected their offerings and left. Now, there was nobody but Genichirou and the ever calm Kabaji near the hut, though he was aware of everyone giving him curious gazes as they went about their daily lives.

Finally, Kabaji turned his head, apparently listening to something from inside the hut. Glancing at Genichirou, he then said, “Yes, it’s him.” Another moment of listening later, he nodded, then stood up with all the grace of a giant boulder. It occurred to Genichirou for the first time that for all his strength, Kabaji probably could have snapped him in half without breaking a sweat. “…He says you can go inside.”

“Thank you.” Genichirou swallowed, trying to hold back his fast growing arousal. He was very tempted to run the short remaining distance, but forced himself to walk calmly. There’d be time for urgency later.

He’d gotten all the way to the door when Kabaji stopped him, setting a hand on Genichirou’s shoulder. There was no threat in the gesture, but his hand was very heavy regardless. Genichirou expected any number of threats, yet all he heard were a few words, clearly intended as a murmur but instead coming off as a low rumble. “Take care of him.”

“I will.” He would have never said anything else.

“Good.” With that, Kabaji stepped away, leaving Genichirou to duck through the curtain-covered door into Keigo’s hut.

The moment he was inside, Keigo was all over him, fumbling hands and fevered kisses. Genichirou had no intention of discouraging him, doing the same in turn. It was dark in the hut with every opening covered, the scent of heat making him feel dizzy. Even so, it was easy enough to get rid of both of their clothes when he had no care for doing so neatly. Keigo was clearly not wearing much to begin with, his skin hot and sweaty under Genichirou’s hands.

“I want you so badly,” Keigo murmured, and the words made Genichirou’s arousal grow even more. “I’ve heard of what heat feels like, but I never understood… never understood how needy I would feel.”

“I’m going to ease that need,” Genichirou promised, pressing small kisses on Keigo’s face. Most of them landed nowhere near his mouth, but it was all good. The taste of Keigo’s skin made him light-headed, his cock growing hard enough to be painful. “I want to make you feel so good, want to make it worth all the discomfort…”

“Then do it.” Keigo’s hands were running over every part of Genichirou’s body he could reach, his voice breathless and desperate. “Fill me. Knot me. Show me I chose right.”

“I never want to make you feel otherwise.” Genichirou let himself be tugged over to the pile of furs and blankets that he assumed served as Keigo’s bedding. “I want to be a worthy mate. Not just for this, for all time…”

“So get started.” Genichirou’s eyes were starting to get used to the darkness, and he could see the pale form of Keigo’s body in the shadows, pulling away only to turn over and present himself to Genichirou. Genichirou swallowed, hands reaching to trace the form his eyes could barely make out. He’d always thought Keigo was beautiful, fit and strong and everything he admired, yet somehow he now seemed even more alluring than ever before. It shouldn’t have been the case, not when he couldn’t see Keigo beyond pale glimpses in the dark, yet in this moment Genichirou was sure he had never been faced with such beauty.

“I’m going to make you happy.” He ran a hand over Keigo’s ass, tracing the crease until he found what he was looking for. Keigo was already dripping with slick, Genichirou’s fingers slipping inside with no resistance. “So happy…”

“So do it.” Keigo’s voice was muffled, making Genichirou suspect he’d hidden his face in his arms. “Put your knot in me, now…”

“As you wish.” It pleased his deepest instincts to mount Keigo, grunting with satisfaction as his cock sank into the slick heat. He braced one hand on the bed, wrapping his other arm around Keigo to draw them even closer together.

Keigo cried out, and Genichirou had never heard anything so wonderful in his life. He immediately devoted himself to drawing out even more delicious sounds from Keigo, thrusting into him with all the strength he could muster. Keigo seemed to approve, rewarding him with even more delicious sounds, his body trembling with the pleasure.

“Come on, knot me,” Keigo murmured, panting with each word. “Isn’t that what you’re made to do? I’ve been aching to be filled, aching for you, so do it, mate me…”

He had barely held back until now, everything building up to an inevitable explosion. With that encouragement he finally let go of his control, his cock sliding as deep into Keigo as it could go before he finally came. His teeth sank into the crook of Keigo’s neck on instinct more than anything, but the way Keigo moaned and trembled made him bite even harder. The smell of heat was joined by another, even more delicious scent, one that seemed to seep right into his very core.

By the time his head cleared up enough to allow for proper thoughts, his cock had grown soft inside Keigo, the blood rushing into his knot instead. They were tied together, Keigo’s shivering body bound to his. Running a sweaty hand down Keigo’s chest to his stomach, he found Keigo’s slim cock soft and empty, a hint of stickiness to his skin. Apparently Keigo had found his pleasure as well.

Genichirou slowly opened his mouth, running his tongue over the bite. There was no hint of blood, which was good. He had wanted to mate Keigo, not cause him harm. The moan he received in response for his attention was very much appreciative, though, so he figured he’d done well.

“I’m going to fill you with my seed,” Genichirou murmured, lapping his tongue at the bite mark. “You’re going to grow fat and beautiful with my pups, and you’re going to love every moment of it…” It was a pleasant thought, he found. If he hadn’t currently been in the middle of his climax, his balls slowly emptying in lazy bursts inside Keigo, he would have grown hard again just at the image of Keigo swelling with their children.

“Yes, I will. I’ll be so full, just like I’m full of your knot…” Keigo whined, grinding himself back against Genichirou. “Our pups are going to be the strongest, such brilliant hunters…”

“That they will.” After all, he had no doubt Keigo would not lose any of his brilliance just because they were mated now. “And we’re going to be so happy together, my mate…”

“Yes.” Keigo’s voice was half a hiss, half a moan, and Genichirou couldn’t imagine a life where he couldn’t hear this sound. “I’m happy, so happy to have you…”

“And you’ll always have me.” That much, Genichirou could promise without hesitation. He could not imagine being anywhere else, couldn’t conceive of the idea that he might ever choose to leave Keigo’s side as long as he lived.

“Good.” This time Keigo gave a satisfied sigh, one tinted with exhaustion, and all of a sudden Genichirou found himself wondering when Keigo had last had a proper rest. After all, if Genichirou had been worked up enough to have trouble sleeping, he could only assume Keigo had been in an even worse state.

“I’m going to take care of you,” he murmured. “Just until you feel better. I’ll do everything I can for you, so… you can just relax…”

Keigo did not answer, but he did press himself back against Genichirou. He supposed that was agreement enough for the time being.

Right now, this was everything he could ever hope for.

*

Genichirou’s chest, Keigo found, made for an excellent pillow.

Of course, it rather helped that it came attached to the rest of Genichirou. The strong arms and warm body were brilliant additions, making his rest that much more comfortable. One of Genichirou’s hands was combing through his hair in slow, lazy movements, perfectly reflecting the spent satisfaction Keigo was feeling.

“You know,” Keigo murmured, drawing little figures on Genichirou’s skin with his fingertips. “You could just move to the village. All of your tribe, that is.”

“Hn.” Genichirou was quiet for a moment, but continued playing with Keigo’s hair. “You think so?”

“Why not? Akaya already lives here, and I’m rather attached to my hut. That leaves, what, three mated couples? It’d be easy enough to build three more huts if we have people from both tribes pitching in.” It was, Keigo thought, an excellent idea.

“I can talk to Seiichi about that. Not sure how he’ll feel about it, but I think he’d like being closer to Akaya.” Genichirou paused, his other arm drawing Keigo closer. “Ah. That is not to say I am not going to stay right here with you. You are the son of the chief, clearly you cannot just leave, and in any case my own home is hardly adequate for a mate, never mind a family.”

“I’m sure we’d come to an agreement either way.” Keigo turned his head just enough to press a kiss to Genichirou’s chest. “After all, you promised to make me happy, right?”

“I did. And I plan to do that to the best of my ability, for as long as I live.” Genichirou chuckled, his chest moving under Keigo. “Even though I’m sure you’ll continue to drive me utterly mad.”

“Of course. Where’d the fun be otherwise?” Keigo grinned. “By the way. As soon as we’ve both recovered, I want to go on a nice, long hunt. Winter’s going to be here soon, and at that point getting out of the valley will be too much trouble to be worth it, so we’ll be stuck with small prey in the woods.”

Sanada hummed in thought. “You’re more familiar with the area. Akaya mentioned the plains deer have moved out of your territory, so what other bigger prey remains nearby?”

“Well, there are goats in the hills to the east a couple of days away, though if we go for them, Choutarou will want us to bring back a couple live ones. He’s hoping to breed some so we’ll be able to grow our own wool.”

“Milk wouldn’t be a bad thing, either. If we can get them all the way here, that would be a good idea.” Genichirou clicked his tongue. “Anything else?”

“Depends on how much of a challenge we want.” Keigo smirked. “There are some big cats in the south, even bears if we’re lucky. They’re tricky to take down, but the furs are exquisite.”

“Hm, perhaps. If we get hunters from both tribes, I’m sure we could work together to down some tricky prey.” Apparently Keigo’s lack of answer surprised him, as he paused. “What?”

“Nothing. I just… I suppose I expected you to immediately say no to that.”

“Keigo.” Genichirou’s voice was utterly serious, now. “You are one of the best hunters I’ve ever known, and clearly you know the area and the animals here. If you think that’s the sort of prey we could go for, I’m not going to tell you it’s impossible. I will certainly do my best to keep you safe, but I will do that by standing by your side, not by asking you to stand back.”

“I suppose you’ll do after all.” Keigo chuckled. “We can make the decisions once we know how many people we’ll have heading out.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He felt a small kiss pressed to his hair. “For that, though, we’ll need to rest up. And since your heat’s probably going to flare up soon enough, we should get some sleep before that.”

“I hate how sensible you are.” Even so, Keigo snuggled closer to him. “Fine. Let’s sleep, so you’ll have the energy to knot me again.”

Apparently, this was something Genichirou did not want to argue with.


End file.
